moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 36
Metropolia Arise przygotowywał się całą noc na dzisiejszą przemowę. W Pałacu byli wszyscy żyjący członkowie Dzieci Heinricha jak i najważniejsi generałowie i reporterzy. Kamer było co niemiara, wyglądało to tak jakby wszystkie miasta Federacji wysłały armię dziennikarzy. Możliwe że tak nawet było. Chłopak westchnął. Nadszedł czas. Arise wyszedł zza trybuny, stanął na samym środku sceny i czekał, aż uciszą się ostatnie szepty. Gdy w sali nastała cisza absolutna, chłopak zaczął mówić. - Na początek muszę niestety poinformować was wszystkich że nasz ukochany przywódca, Heinrich Welff zginął wczorajszego dnia.- powiedział Arise. Wszyscy w sali byli poruszeni, kilka kobiet nawet się rozkleiło. Gdzieś w tle ktoś krzyknął "Nieprawda!" a pewien mężczyzna przy scenie patrzy na ziemię, cały czas powtarzając jedno słowo: "Dlaczego?". Arise nie czekał aż wszyscy się uspokoją, przełknął ślinę i mówił dalej.- Nasz ojciec, najwybitniejszy spośród nas, twórca Federacji nie zginął niestety śmiercią naturalną. Został skrytobójczo zabity przez przedstawiciele rasy Baldanders, który przyjął postać gwardzisty ojca narodu. Oczywiście nie-człowiek o którym mowa został złapany i wkrótce zostanie skazany na śmierć. - Powiesić go!- krzyczał jeden głos. - Rozstrzelać!- dodał drugi. - Poćwiartować!- dorzucił pomysł trzeci. Ponownie cała sala wypełniła się krzykami, tym razem zostały one przerwane przez jednego z dziennikarzy. - A pan kim jest?- spytał dziennikarz, którego spokojny i opanowany ton głosu jakimś cudem przebił się przez panującą w sali wrzawę. - Na imię mi Przemek0980 i zgodnie z ostatnią wolą Pana Heinricha Welffa jestem drugim przywódcą Federacji!- powiedział Arise i nagle wszyscy umilkli.- Tak, ten Przemek. Powróciłem do ludzi, by zastąpić największego spośród nas! Poprowadzę wielkie dzieło Heinricha Welffa do końca. Po ostatniej wojnie mamy już w garści CreepyTown, Dizz City i HallenWest! A miast które zdobędziemy będzie jeszcze więcej! W imię nieobecnego z nami ciałem, ale będącego zawsze w naszych sercach Pana Heinricha uwolnimy ludność ciemiężoną przez nie-ludzi! Poprowadzimy jego dzieło do końca! W imię Federacji! W imię ludzkości! W imię naszego ukochanego przywódcy! Wszyscy obecni patrzyli na Arise pustym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Tak wiele różnych informacji w tak krótkim czasie. Pierwszą osobą jaka zareagowała była Gloria, która wstała i zaczęła klaskać. Zaraz po niej zrobili to wszyscy członkowie Dzieci Heinricha, potem generałowie a na końcu zwykli ludzie. Arise udał wzruszenie i wyraził wdzięczność narodowi Federacji. Nie miał zamiaru mówić kim naprawdę jest, że Baldander którego rozstrzelają za zabójstwo Welffa był po prostu nieszczęsnym pijaczyną który przypadkowo wpadł w ręce policji. Nie mówił też o tym że CreepyTown i HallenWest nie zostały zdobyte a służby Federacji wkrótce ogłoszą, że tereny te są zbyt niebezpieczne i nie zaleca się by wchodzili tam cywile. Dzięki temu i paru innym zabiegom, zwykli mieszkańcy nie powinni się niczego domyślać. Nie mówił tego wszystkiego, tak samo jak nie powiedział o zaimplementowanych w jego głowie wspomnieniach Heinricha Welffa i o tym, że do ich granic powoli zbliża się siła, której nawet Federacja może nie podołać. Nie mówił tego wszystkiego, bo i po co? Niech się ludzie cieszą. Póki mają czym. HallenWest Gabinet burmistrza nadal był remontowany i powinien być wyłączony z użytku, ale najwidoczniej życie chciało inaczej. W sali znajdowali się: Pete Burns, burmistrz HallenWest, Lobo, Taker, LoboTaker, Aracz, Dizz i Przemek. Wszyscy zebrali się na życzenie tego ostatniego. - Słuchaj, dosyć nam pomogłeś więc pojawiliśmy się jak poprosiłeś.- powiedział Burnes.- Ale jesteśmy zajęci, miasto jest odbudowywane... - A wy i tak planujecie odwet.- stwierdził chłopak. - S-skąd to wiesz?- spytał burmistrz. - Odczytało się to i owo. - Tak, masz rację.- znowu odezwał się Burns.- Gdy tylko odbudowujemy w miarę miasto, mamy zamiar.... - Skopać im te federacyjne dupska!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker- Zwłaszcza tej dz#wce Feriana. - Wojna i dz#wki?- spytał Lobo- Na mnie możecie liczyć! - Właśnie po to chciałem się z wami spotkać.- powiedział Przemek- Z przywódcami HallenWest, logicznie myślącymi mieszkańcami CreepyTown (niestety Strange mnie unika więc nie przyszła) i przywódcą DizzCity. Chce żebyście powstrzymali się przed kontratakiem. - Czemu?- spytał burmistrz.- Są teraz słabsi niż kiedykolwiek, wykrwawili się w walce z nami. Mamy szansę z nimi skończyć. - Trzy procent.- powiedział Przemek. - Co?- spytał Burns. - Federacja podczas tej całej Inwazji użyła jedynie trzy procent swojego potencjału bojowego. I to nawet licząc BeyondDepths i Dowódcę. Wszystko z czym mieliśmy do czynienia, cała ta walka. HallenWest, DizzCity i CreepyTown, to i nawet więcej. To wszystko to było trzy procent. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz?!- zakrzyknął Aracz, który po raz pierwszy dołączył do dyskusji. - Weźcie pod uwagę to, że jeśli zaatakujecie terytorium Federacji, zostawicie miasto praktycznie niebronione. Nie wiem też jak chcecie przejść przez Proautostrady. - Nie ma mowy! To niemożliwe!- krzyczał burmistrz. - Możecie mi wierzyć albo nie, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Tym bardziej że wasz atak może odwrócić uwagę Federacji od rzeczy naprawdę ważnych. - O co ci chodzi?- spytał Dizz. Przemek westchnął. Długo będzie im tłumaczył, z czym będą mieli niedługo do czynienia. - Czy ktoś z was ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co się teraz dzieje w nieznanej części Kraju?- spytał Przemek. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Strange kucnęła nad grobem Dawn i zapaliła na nim znicz. Siedziała i patrzyła na grób kobiety którą traktowała jak matkę, ledwie powstrzymując łzy. Wiedziała że Przemek jej szukał, ale wolała przesiedzieć cały dzień na cmentarzu. Targały nią sprzeczne uczucia: z jednej strony przykro jej było że zabiła s#kę. Znaczy się s#kę. Znaczy się Claris. Z drugiej- przecież Przemek zabił Dawn! Jak on śmiał się na nią wściekać! - Cześć, kwiecie złocisty.- Strange usłyszała za sobą głos Przemka. - Co ty tutaj robisz?- spytała Strange. - Byłem już w HallenWest, potem jeszcze szukałem głowy Insu, żeby Taker mógł ją ożywić i przyszedłem tutaj. Złożyłem kwiaty nad grobem Claris i postanowiłem z tobą porozmawiać. - Niby o czym?- spytała Strange patrząc na ziemię. - Po pierwsze, wybacz mi za to co stało się w Metropolii. Za zabicie Dawn i to że zaatakowałem ciebie. Piratka nic nie powiedziała. - Po drugie, skoro zabiłaś mi żonę, to nie jesteś tsundere, tylko yandere. Piratka poczuła się trochę zażenowana, ale nic nie mówiła. - No i po trzecie...- powiedział Przemek.- Jezu, jakie to upierdliwe. - Ale że co?- spytała Strange. - Ech, rozumiem że znalazłaś się w ciężkiej sytuacji. Podejrzewam że nie miałaś innego wyboru, jak po prostu ją zabić. Ja sam posunąłem się za daleko w stosunku do Dawn. Więc chcę iść z tobą na układ. - Na jaki układ? - O ile ty wybaczysz mi, to ja będę gotów wybaczyć tobie. Zaczniemy od zera, jako przyjaciele. Co ty na to? - Przyjaciele? - No, to chyba jest moż..- Przemek nie dokończył, bowiem uniemożliwił mu to plaskacz ze strony Strange. - Nie pi#rdol mi tutaj o przyjaźni! Zabiłeś Dawn, zaatakowałeś mnie i jeszcze miałeś czelność robić mi wyrzuty! - Ty natomiast zabiłaś Claris... - A co mnie ta twoja s#ka?! Broniłam się!...Nie- ciało dziewczyny zaczęło drżeć, a słowa ledwie przechodziły jej przez gardło.- Nienawidzę cię! Słyszysz?! Nienawidzę! Wynoś się stąd! - No dobrze.- powiedział chłopak, patrząc w ziemię.- Skoro takie jest twoje stanowisko. Słońce powoli zaczęło zachodzić, a Przemek zaczął kierować do domu. Zastanawiał się, czy kruchy pokój pomiędzy Federacją a nimi da się utrzymać. Sądził że w CreepyTown tak i to było dla niego jedynym pocieszeniem. Miasto było zniszczone, ale jak się dało coś zbudować, to da się też odbudować. Tak długo jak oni tutaj są, CreepyTown nigdy nie zniknie ani nie upadnie. Co jest oczywiście jeszcze jednym pretekstem żeby porządnie się upić. I to najlepiej tak żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim- Inwazji, Strange i czyhającym na nich wszystkich niebezpieczeństwie. Gdzieś głęboko w nieznanej części Kraju W głębokiej i ciemnej puszczy zaczęło się budzić życie. Obrzydliwe, nie przypominające żadnego znanego tworu istoty w szaleńczym szale zaczęły się nawzajem zabijać. Przetrwa tylko najsilniejszy, a słabi będą zbędnym ciężarem w nadchodzącej wojnie. Żaden ze stworów nie bał się, że ta taktyka sprawi że będzie ich zbyt mało. W końcu zawsze było ich wielu. Całej tej rzezi przyglądał się kryty głęboko w cieniu, wysoki osobnik. Jego dzieci przygotowywały się do walki, która miała nadejść. Śmierć Heinricha wszystko ułatwiła. Skoro zabrakło jego, nie pozostał już nikt kto mógłby mu się przeciwstawić. Najpierw ulegnie mu Federacja, później cały Kraj. A on nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać. Nadszedł Jego czas. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures